


Mistakes were made.

by Quill18



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Possessive Behavior, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Romani Character, slight hints of nightsilver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: DARK PHOENIX SPOILERS!SPOILERS---Kurt and Hank Mcoy bring an injured Pietro to Genosha. Magneto reflects on his son and realizes Pietro is best off staying with him.AU/Slight Fix-It Fic.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> AU for Dark Phoenix. Movie has no dadneto content and with Pietro/Peter injured in the movie, they really should've used that as fuel for Erik to kill Jean Grey, instead of just Mystique's death. I am aware of Quicksilver being called peter in the movies, but I'm not a fan of the whitewashing of him.
> 
> Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
> Tikkum Olam:Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/

"I told Charles to keep my son safe." Magneto's voice sliced across the room, towards Kurt and Hank. 

"Charles hid from us what he did to Jean, he blocked her memories of her accidentally killing her parents." Beast replied.

"...I see." 

Magneto stared down at the injured unconscious form of his son, Pietro. Bruises bloomed across the pale skin, scrapes marred his handsome figure. Casts sheathed his legs and a neckbrace collared his child's neck. 

(To his shame, he was always relieved the boy inherited his pale coloring from him, it hid his romani heritage inherited from Magda, kept Pietro safe from being treated inhumanely for his human heritage, but his father's blood on the other hand...)

"Wait...you two knew?" Kurt asked, his indigo tail swished nervously behind his legs. His gaze shifted between both Magneto and Beast. 

"Yes, I knew. I kept away from Pietro for his own safety."

Beast looked up at Erik. "Nina." 

Erik closed his eyes in pain. "Yes." 

Kurt tilted his head, his gaze full of confusion. 

Erik inhaled and breathed out, the emotional scars of loosing his family opened up, bleeding. 

"My son's half-sister. She's gone now. Her mother too." 

"Oh." Kurt sat at the foot of Pietro's bed, his tail twined around Pietro's arm. 

Erik ran his fingers across Pietro's cheek. Keeping away from Pietro was a mistake. 

No one would've dared attack Pietro here in his island commune of Genosha, he would've kept him safe, pampered, hidden away from the world. But with the man's high metabolism...keeping Pietro fed would've been an issue with Genosha's isolation, Charles at least had the funds to keep his son fed. 

He had figured out the boy was his son after Apocalypse was taken down. But it was too soon, too raw, after the deaths of Nina and her mother. 

And with Pietro being a young man...he had no need for a father. And with himself attracting death to his youngest...

He had...he had hoped that Charles would've kept him safe. At least, as an X-man, Pietro had his teammates to watch over him, care for him. 

But for Jean, one of his teammates to nearly kill him? A woman that he himself had once mentored while rebuilding the mansion? 

Unthinkable. 

Unimaginable. 

But Jean Grey now has his son's blood on her hands. Along with Raven's.

She who brought danger by bringing the american government on his fledgling island. 

And for that? 

He vowed to kill her.


	2. He Stays With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magneto reflects on the injured post-battle and goes to retrieves Quicksilver's items from the school.
> 
> \---  
> Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
> Tikkum Olam:Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/

Magneto sits hunched over at the foot of his son's bed, his son is still unconscious. Erik's hands are clasped together, feet firmly planted on the floor.

The guest room is quiet except for Pietro's shallow breaths and the occasional noises of pain as his child twitches in his sleep. Candles flicker in the shadows of his ship-shaped home and he feels the ocean breeze stir through the window. The air tastes salty in his mouth, like the tears that he wept earlier in the day after coming home.

Erik brushes silvery hair from Pietro's forehead and gently kisses it. 

Baruch Hashem for Elixir's healing gifts. The medic gladly watched over Pietro as Erik went out to wage war with Ariki, Selene, and Beast. 

He feels the wires running through the walls, he feels the solar panels on the roof, he feels the steel walls that shelter him and the bedframe that his son lies upon. He feels the nails and the bolts in the wooden trunks he owns and the metal hangers that his clothes hang upon, to the iron mezuzahs melded to the doorframes of his home. 

Selene is injured, in a coma. On the cusp of death. Even those of their superior blood had an issue with being thrown out of trains. He himself is recovering from a concussion while Ariki is on bedrest from overextension of his braids. 

Elixir and the other medics are spread thin, too thin for his liking. The visit by the US military and his absence frightened some of the children and caused others to suffer from panic attacks. Another problem for the medics to deal with. 

His son's recovery is going too slow for his liking. If it weren't for Selene's vampirism stressing out Elixir's revitalizing abilities, his son would be awake by now.

His magnetic senses pulse through the island. Every home, every building, every foundation and wire and solar panel and pipe. The distant bio-electrical fields of the island's residents comfort him. 

They are his, each and everyone of them. His to protect, guide, and lead.

As he draws comfort from the stable infrastructure of the island, a reassurance that everyone is safe and recovering, Magneto remembers his discussion with Hank McCoy. Kurt had been kind enough to provide teleportation to and from the island, delivering food supplies for when Pietro is awake. 

\----

Charles is gone. As for why, Erik's not completely sure. Perhaps the man's pride is wounded and filled with guilt for realizing he can be wrong for once. Regret and guilt that his actions helped lead to Raven's death. 

If it weren't for Pietro, he would be hunting Charles down. 

But he's already lost nearly forty years with his son and he's not going to miss anymore. 

Hank sits in Charle's old office. Erik grits his teeth to keep the irritation down. At the very least, he can respect Hank for being willing to do what needed to be done. 

"Erik." 

"Hank."

"Why are you here, Erik?" Unlike Charle's aristocratic tones, Beast is much more blunt. 

"Getting my son's things. He's saying in Genosha with me." 

Erik gets up and looks out the window, his back to Beast. Hank starts to talk and he holds up a hand.

Erik's still talking. Hank leans back on his chair, his gaze prickly and glaring, but he stays silent, tolerating Erik's tendency to monologue like Charles. 

"For ten years, I fought to build a place where we can be safe. A home where mutants can go home to, free from the prejudices of humans. Genosha is paid with the blood of mutants, Beast. 

Angel, Azazel, Emma, Janos along with every other mutant, this gods forsaken country has experimented and murdered. 

The island is a consolation gift from the US goverment. An apology." 

Erik sneered and the chandelier swayed above both of them. 

"We both know Charles told you about Nina. I'm not loosing another child. Pietro plays hero for the humans and look where it got him. Broken legs, a broken neck, a coma. If it weren't for Elixir, my son would be paralyzed.

He'll not be returning to playing hero for a species that murdered his mutant brothers and sisters. For a species that turned their backs on the X-men, when one of our number needed help. 

Perhaps Jean could've been talked down if it weren't for the cops and the military escalating everything. Raven's death was avoidable and you know this."

Hank pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Enough, Erik. Take Peter's things but if your son wants to come back, nothing's going to stop him. He broke in and out of the Pentagon, he's more then capable of leaving Genosha on his own. " 

Magneto's gaze is steely and piercing.

"We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selene is from the comics and according to her wiki article, has vampiric like abilities to fuel her power. Elixir is a mutant healer from the comics as well. I'm only familiar with them via the wiki and in Selene's case the movie as well. Had to adapt them for this fic.
> 
> Also, kept her alive bc I'm 99 percent sure she and Mags have a thing going on. She gave him a look as though she wanted his approval during the train fight (right before the move killed her off! racist shit bc she's a woman of color and i'm tired of woc getting fridged)


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik reflects on what he has lost.  
> \---  
> Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
> Tikkum Olam - Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/

Erik sits bowed at the foot of his son's bed. Pietro snores, deep in the healing sleep that Elixir put him under. 

The snoring is one part salve and one part stab to his heart. The past few days has been the only time he has ever seen his son asleep, short of Pietro's injuries after Apocalypse broke his leg. 

Grief chokes Erik, while regret cradles him.

His son is 37. 

Nearly 40. 

Nearly old enough to have studied Kabbalah if he'd been raised traditionally. 

Pietro, Nina, Anya. In a perfect world, they would've been raised surrounded by their extended family, both Eisenhardt and Maximoff, but the world devoured that in flame, ash, and poison. Pietro and him, the last survivors, and he doubts his son even knows where he came from. 

He's missed his br'it milah, the naming and the circumcision.

He's missed Pietro's bar mitzvah.

That is if Magda ever kept to the traditional rites. 

They sat shiva for their daughter, Anya after her death, made love one last time and separated. Her to a new life in America and him to track down Schmidt. She had wanted to try again, to move on, and him? He couldn't rest. What was the point of having more children if he was only going to outlive them again? 

...if only he had stayed, if only Anya had lived, if only he was there for Pietro, to show him how to be a man.

Has Pietro married, have children? Hank and the rest of the X-men said nothing on the topic, but he wouldn't be surprised if they said nothing out of spite. 

The X-men. Fractured and broken. Jean transformed into a fearsome bird of fire, now eternally aflame, scanning the Earth's horizon for stellar threats, Scott in grief, Charles in Paris to get his therapy degree while he helps Jean via telepathy, Beast his replacement, Storm still teaching, Raven dead, Pietro in a coma and as for Kurt? 

Well, he owes the young man, some food. With Kurt being willing to teleport him and Pietro's things back home to Genosha, it was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro's gonna wake up in the next chapter. Meant for him to wake up in this one, but I don't have the energy to keep writing.


End file.
